Miedo a perderle
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: REGALO PARA MISS SANDS. Porque los celos te carcomen al verlos reír juntos, porque son iguales, ambos vampiros. Y sientes rabia, frustración y miedo, miedo a perderle, porque tú, solo eres una simple humana.


**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: No pude evitar escribir este fragmento, se me ocurrió hoy mientras caminaba de camino a mi casa con mi mejor amiga y esta me iba contando los celos de mi otra mejor amiga hacia una chica de nuestro instituto porque se ponía a sobar a su novio y digo yo, ¿Porqué no lo plasmo como yo creo que sería? Y mira, aquí lo traigo, espero que os guste.**

**Summary: Porque los celos te carcomen al verlos reír juntos, porque son iguales, ambos vampiros. Y sientes rabia, frustración y miedo, miedo a perderle, porque tú, solo eres una simple humana.**

**Regalo para mi compatriota Miss Sands, cielo, gracias por todo el apoyo que le das a mis fic y la ciega esperanza que tienes, gracias de verdad y de todo corazón, espero que te guste.**

**Título: **Miedo a perderle**.**

**~Contado por Isabella Swan.**

¡Menudo día de perros que llevaba! Acabábamos de empezar la mañana y ya estaba de mal humor.

Para empezar, la alarma del despertador me había despertado sobresaltada y había acabado en el suelo y con el labio sangrando, motivo por el que ahora tengo una herida en el labio que parece que me había metido en una pelea y me lo habían partido de un puñetazo.

Abrumada por el dolor los ojos se me habían nublado de lágrimas y me había tropezado de camino al baño cayéndome y estampándome con la puerta del baño que desgraciadamente estaba cerrada.

Había hecho oídos sordos a mi aviso de que el día iba a ser una completa mierda y con una sonrisa me había vestido, unos vaqueros, unas converse y una sudadera con un I love my boyfriend había bastado. Bajé las escaleras animadamente con mi mochila al hombro. Charlie ya estaba en la cocina desayunando. Me acerqué por detrás y le di un beso que lo dejó sorprendido. Saqué un bol de cristal de una gaveta y cogí los cereales que mi padre me pasó, abrí la nevera y saqué la leche, lo mezclé todo en la taza y la cogí, como había desparramado un poco de leche alrededor esta se me había resbalado y había acabado en el suelo hecha añicos, ni siquiera me había dignado a recogerlo, la rabia había sido tal que había vuelto a coger mi mochila, me la había colgado al hombro y había salido azotando la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí, pero como soy una completa torpe resbalé con el suelo mojado de Forks y caí, afortunadamente mi padre había salido preocupado por mi comportamiento y me había ayudado a levantarme, pero había seguido de largo en cuanto pude ponerme en pie, no quería decirle a Charlie algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirme, él no tenía la culpa de mi mala suerte.

Y como no había comido nada porque la dichosa tasa de cereales se había caído al suelo, ahora tenía un hambre que podía jugar que era más ruidoso que un concierto de Iron Maiden.

-Wow, parece que alguien tiene hambre – comentó Jessica a mi lado.

Asentí avergonzada. Joder, y yo que quería pasar desapercibida…

La clase de biología era un aburrimiento sin Edward, hoy no había ido a la escuela al igual que Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Aunque el suelo estuviera mojado para torpes como yo, el día parecía soleado y era mejor no exponerse a ser descubiertos, como dice el dicho, 'Más vale prevenir, que curar', aunque hablando de Edward, casi mejor prefería que hoy hubiese venido, así se calmaban un poco las cosas entre los dos. Ayer habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión, y todo por lo mismo de siempre, Jacob.

Había ido a la Push sin decírselo y cuando había regresado a casa estaba que se subía por las paredes, ¿A caso tenía que avisarle de casa paso que daba? No era justo.

Suspiré y miré al señor Collins, debería prestarle un poquito más de atención, era mi último año y quería buenas notas para conseguir una buena beca.

El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases de ese día tocó insistentemente. La gente no tardó en tirarse contra la puerta, parecían leones enjaulados a los que le abrían la puerta de la jaula después de un mes de prisión, definitivamente, hoy no era mi día.

Llegué a mi vieja _Chevy_ sana y salva, bueno oye, al menos eso ya era un progreso. Pasé delante del supermercado y decidí pararme, no quedaban muchas cosas en la nevera y hoy especialmente no tenía ganas de cocinar, Charlie lo entendería si llevaba unas lasañas precocinadas.

Paré mi roja y vieja camioneta en el parking del supermercado y bajé con cuidado, ya bastaba por hoy de caídas.

Entré y Eva, una de las cajeras me saludó. Era una vieja amiga de mi padre, y aunque mi padre se empeñara en decir que ella tenía novio y que estaba muy bien con él, yo sabía que a esa mujer algo le gustaba mi padre, pero como era realmente embarazoso pensar sobre los amoríos de tu padre me concentré en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Llegué a la sección de congelados y me quedé de piedra nada más entrar.

¿No hacía un día soleada como para ir al instituto? ¿Entonces que hacía Edward Cullen, con una despampanante rubia comprando pizzas? ¿A caso pensaba plantar pizzas? Porque otra cosa no iba a hacer con ellas. Mi mandíbula pareció rozar el suelo y escuché un 'crij' proveniente de mi corazón.

La rubia cuyo nombre desconocía había cogido a Edward, MI chico del brazo y caminaba tranquilamente así por el supermercado, sin vergüenza, sin pelos en la lengua, ¿pero qué…? Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas.

Y lo más jodido de todo, era que él no hacía ni un ápice de fuerza para apartarse de ella.

Cogí sin ganas dos pizzas envueltas en plástico del congelador más próximo que encontré y eche a caminar para llegar cuanto antes a la caja, pagar e irme. Ni siquiera me había parado a mirar de que eran las pizzas, pero daba igual, no creía que fuera a comer hoy. Sin ganas dejé lo que había cogido en la cinta y esperé mi turno.

Sentí unos fríos brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Hola – susurró esa preciosa voz contra mi oreja.

No sé cómo pude hacerlo, quizás el orgullo del dolor, pero cogí los brazos de Edward y los saqué de mi cintura.

Me giré y lo encaré.

-Vete a la mierda, Edward – dije mirándolo directamente a sus dorados ojos y caminé para pagarle a la chica que había pasado mi comida y la había metido en bolsas.

Como no tenía ganas ni fuerzas necesarias para seguir allí cogí mis cosas y seguí de largo sin esperar a por el cambio, total, por unos cuantos céntimos no me iba a morir.

Llegué a la camioneta y puse las cosas en el asiento de al lado. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y vi a Edward salir del supermercado girando hacia todos lados, parecía buscar algo, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y caminó de frente, hacia mí. Así que era yo lo que buscaba…

Arranqué el motor y pisé el acelerador a tope, a ver cuánto corría este trasto.

En pocos minutos llegué sin poder evitarlo a la Push, no sabía que me había traído aquí, solo sé que fue al lugar hasta el que manejé, involuntariamente.

Divisé a lo lejos la pequeña casita hogareña de Jacob. Era rojiza, de madera, sencilla pero maravillosa, ahí dentro se escondían motón de recuerdos.

Aparqué la camioneta en el sendero de tierra y cuando miré al frente Jacob estaba de pie en la puerta esperándome, pues sí que estos lobos tienen buen oído.

Corrí sin pensármelo dos veces hacia él. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo estrujé contra mí.

Nos separamos después de un tiempo, de verdad había necesitado ese abrazo.

Sin decir nada me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el garaje, su verdadero cuarto como decía él, pasaba más tiempo aquí dentro que en la casa, hasta había puesto una tele y un sofá en el garaje por si se quedaba hasta las tantas y no tenía ganas de caminar hasta su cuarto.

Nos sentamos en el mullido sillón y ninguno dijo nada, aparté la mirada para no ver lo que quería decirme con ella, me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que algo había pasado.

-Ayer te encontré incómoda ante el chupasangres – rompió el silencio.

-Si… bueno… uhm… tuvimos una pequeña pelea – admití.

Suspiró y cogió mi mano entre las suyas.

Estuvimos todo al mediodía así, hablando de cosas triviales y de tonterías. A lo mejor nos daba por cantar una canción y el otro la seguía, cantamos desde los _teletubbies h_asta _bob esponja,_ ¿Pero cuando nos habíamos convertido otra vez en niños? Solo sé que me encantó. Fue como si volviéramos a ser esos mismos niños miedosos de antes, que necesitaban a sus padres para todo y que no se cansaban de soñar. Suspiré. Echaba tanto de menos a esa Bella soñadora.

Mi móvil sonó. Al principio no lo quise coger, no tenía ganas de escuchar a Edward, porque probablemente sería él, pero como el sonido se volvió insistente acabé cogiéndolo.

-¿Si? – pregunté.

-Hola Bella – contestó una voz de suave pero ligeramente chillona.

-Alice – no pregunté, lo afirmé.

-¿Quién si no? – preguntó entre risas.

-Quien si no.

-Bella, ¿Recuerdas que tenías que venir a casa a hacer el trabajo de español? Hay que entregarlo mañana – me recordó.

Me quedé en silencio. Había quedado con Alice ayer para hacer el trabajo, pero como Jacob había pasado a buscarme a casa, me había ido con él dejando plantada a Alice, y ahora no me apetecía especialmente ir a casa de los Cullen, estaba muy decepcionada con uno de ellos y muy dolida también.

-Alice, no sé si pueda ir…

-Bella, ¡Nos jugamos la nota! - soltó un chillido.

-Lo sé Alice, lo sé, es sólo qué…

-¿Pasa algo? – no me dejó ni terminar de hablar, eso era algo que me irritaba de la pequeña Cullen, pero no tenía la fuerza ni el corazón para enfadarme con ella, era un cielo.

-Ya salgo para allá.

Emitió algo así como un gritito de victoria y me colgó con un 'hasta pronto, Bella'.

-Tengo que irme –le informé a Jacob.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás, Bella?

La pregunta me sorprendió, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Qué? – pregunté sin enterarme de que quería decir.

-Él no es bueno para ti – murmuró entre dientes.

-No voy a verle – dije segura.

-Le verás – contrarrestó.

Noté la rabia subir y quedarse en mi cara, apostaba un dedo de la mano a que estaba colorada de la ira.

-¿Y según tú que es lo que es bueno para mí? – solté sin poder controlarme.

No contestó.

-¿Tú? – pregunté y al momento me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

Su mirada fue para mí como un puñal en el corazón, le había hecho daño, había jugado con sus sentimientos…

-Debo irme – le informé otra vez y caminé hacia mi camioneta.

Me subí y le miré por última vez, me miraba desde el porche de su cara con una mirada jodidamente dolida, ¿Por qué al final acababa haciéndoles daño a las personas que quería?

Le di un puñetazo al volante. ¡Mierda! Encima no le había llevado la lasaña a Charlie, a saber que había comido, con lo vago que es, seguro no comió por no moverse y hacerse algo.

En media hora estuvo delante de la casa de los Cullen, pero no entré, para ser sinceros, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, me sentía como que ya no encajaba en ese lugar, quizás ya el sitio que yo antes tenía ya estaba ocupado.

Me armé de valor y toqué el timbre.

No tardaron en abrirme. Alice apareció delante de mí y en un efusivo abrazo me apretó contra ella casi dejándome sin respirar y con la misma me entró dentro de la casa.

Escuché unas grandes risotadas, provenían de no muy lejos.

-Hay Eddie, eres tan divertido como recordaba – murmuró una suave voz, de mujer.

¿Eddie?

Alice me arrastró con ella, cada vez más, las voces se iban escuchando más claras. Llegamos al salón y ¡Mierda! Hay estaban todos, y cuando digo todos, son todos. Mis ojos se fueron rápidamente hacia donde Edward estaba. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro pequeño que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, con la estúpida rubia esa sentada a su lado, apretada contra él.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos aparté la mirada.

-Bella – murmuró Esme y se acercó a mí para darme un cariñoso abrazo de esos que siempre me daba cuando me veía, era su forma de saludar.

-Hola Esme – contesté y le devolví el abrazo.

-Buenas Bella, estamos encantados de que hayas venido, queríamos presentarte a alguien – dijo Carlisle con su voz amable de siempre y caminó hacia donde la rubia se encontraba y le tendió la mano, esta la cogió y se puso de pie- es Tanya – me presentó a la rubia.

-Hola – murmuré.

-Así que tú eres Bella - dijo sonriendo.

-Sí – contesté mordiéndome el labio.

-Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que por aquí decían déjame decirte con todos mis respetos – dijo.

¿Me estaba intentado hacer la pelota? Porque la verdad, no me iban para nada la gente que iba de pelotera, es más lo odiaba, me resultaba falso y rastrero y creo que eso era lo que hacía "Tanya" es esos momentos.

Espera, para el carro Bella, ella no te ha hecho anda, no te dejes llevar por los celos.

Después de las presentaciones subí con Alice arriba, que por lo que podía notar, tampoco estaba cómoda con la presencia de Tanya al igual que Rosalie, que no ocultaba su incomodidad, del que no podía decir lo mismo era de Edward, que parecía estar en el mismo cielo.

Después de tres horas intensas escribiendo y sin parar de escribir, acabamos el trabajo. Vaya, se me había hecho realmente tarde y seguro mi padre estaba preocupado, desde la mañana, cuando salí con ese humor de perros, no había vuelto.

-Alice, debo irme – le dije cuando terminé de grapar las hojas que habíamos hecho.

-¿Te acompaño? – me preguntó.

-No te preocupes, sé dónde queda la salida.

-Está bien Bella, llámame cuando llegues a casa y charlamos un poco, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de cruzar palabra la verdad, te quiero – dijo y se acercó a mí.

-Yo también – le contesté.

Atrapé mi mochila de la cama de Alice y abrí la puerta cerrándola con un leve chasquido cuando salí.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente, tenía ganas de llegar ya a mi casa. Darme una gran y relajada ducha, comer algo y meterme debajo de mis suaves sábanas, a resguardo de todo.

Naturalmente, para llegar a la salida tuve que pasar por la sala y ¡Dios! Maldita en la hora en la que había ido a esa casa el día de hoy. Tanya tenía posada una mano en el muslo de Edward, cerca, muy cerca y peligrosamente de su… uhm, de _eso, _y la otra mano la tenía en su nuca y se reían a carcajadas limpias, menos Rosalie, que no parecía para nada divertirle la situación, igual que a mí.

-Buenas noches – dije cuando bajé del último peldaño de la escalera y me precipité contra la puerta, quería salir de allí lo más antes posible.

Cerré la puerta con un simple movimiento y corrí hacia mi coche, con la suerte de que no me caí, al menos algo bueno me pasaba hoy, porque la verdad, sentía una necesidad inmensa de irme.

Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y la cerré cuando estuve dentro.

Miré al frente y no lo pude aguantar más. Un sollozo salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, se precipitaban por mi cara como un río.

Recosté la cabeza contra el sillón y dejé que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo, de nada valía llorar, pero al menos, te quedaba el gusto de la desahogación.

-No lo hagas – susurró una voz a mi lado haciéndome dar un brinco.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a Edward. Sentado en el viejo sillón de mi camioneta mirándome con unos ojos tortuosos.

-Vete por favor – dije tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti – le miré con todo el dolor del mundo – si querías dejarlo solo tenías que decirlo, te hubiese entendido, pero tampoco deberías haber hecho eso – me temblaba la voz.

-Según tú, ¿Qué he hecho?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Tanya solo es una amiga, una vieja conocida de la familia nada más, Bella, mi corazón te pertenece.

-¿Ah sí? – Pregunté – no estoy muy segura de eso.

-¿Lo dices por lo del supermercado? ¿Por lo de cuando llegaste? ¿Por lo de cuando saliste?

Asentí.

-Bella, ella siente algo por mí, eso lo sé yo, lo sabes tú, lo sabe Alice, todos – se acercó a mí y agarró mi barbilla para que le mirase – pero yo no le correspondo, porque a la única que le puedo corresponder, es a ti, me has robado el corazón, el alma si es que tengo.

-Entonces… - empecé dudosa.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entre ella y tu no hay nada? – pregunté.

-Nada amor, nada.

-¿Y entre tú y yo? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

-Hay amor, sueños, amor, más amor, y una eternidad por delante – susurró y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos.

No pude resistirme, le amaba, le amaba con todas mis fuerzas y el a mí. Ahora sabía que entre la rubia tonta y él no había pasado nada, que todo había sido un juego de los celos, porque cuando una ama, lo da todo y los celos son parte de ello, porque si no lo amase, me daría igual lo que hicieses, pero el problema es que lo amaba con toda mi alma y no me importaría pelear contra quien fuese por él, porque, en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale.


End file.
